twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Isle Esme
"Why am I covered in feathers?" '' -Bella'' Isle Esme is an island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. It is owned by Esme Cullen, and was given to her by her husband, Carlisle Cullen, as a loving gift. It is said to have vast jungles, an indigenous population, dolphins and tropical fish in the warm waters surrounding it, and beaches with white sparkling sand. There is a house that was furnished by Esme residing on the island, which is very beautiful, and is described as being 'quite big for such a small island.' It has large glass windows dominating most of the house and the same light color pattern as the Cullens' house in Forks. Also holding two bedrooms, one large bathroom, a polished, modern kitchen, with a grand master bedroom, and a window overlooking the beach just 15 steps away. When Edward and Bella Cullen get married and go on their honeymoon, they stay in the house on Isle Esme for a few weeks. During their honeymoon, while making love, Edward bites and ruins the pillows in the 'white room,' which is the bedroom they stay in on the first night. Edward gets upset after the first night because that morning Bella is covered in bruises (and feathers). Even though Bella insists that he did not really hurt her, Edward refuses to make love to her again and keeps her busy with other things, hoping that he can still show her and make her experience new things as much as possible while she can at a human state. Bella has a weird appetite on Isle Esme- she is hungry all the time and then starts throwing up, which she later learns is 'morning sickness'. Edward does not make love to Bella again until about a week later when she comes to bed wearing some lingerie, courtesy of Alice, (black lace and straps included). While he finds out he can't resist her. While Edward initially resisted her advances, she wakes in the middle of that night from a sensual dream of them together, desperate and crying uncontrollably. Finally, he gives in and makes love to her again in the blue room, where he ruins the bed's headboard. Basically, the house had plenty to fix up. Edward calls for the cleaning crew on the island so that Esme wouldn't get upset and never allow them to visit in the future. Their honeymoon is cut short when Bella finds out that she is pregnant. She realizes this upon finding a box of tampons in her first-aid kit and realizes her period is 5 days late. She tells Edward and then he goes into a sort of shock. While he is like this, his phone rings. Bella answers and it is Alice, sounding confused and flustered. She turns the phone over to Carlisle. Bella asks if vampires can go into shock and then Edward seems to 'wake up'. Bella gives him the phone and Carlisle confirms that Bella must be pregnant. They later learn it is with a half-vampire baby, soon to be Renesmee Cullen, whom eventually becomes Jacob's imprintee. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' Category: Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Breaking Dawn